Picket Fence
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Danny urges Sam to act on her feelings. DxS TxJ


Disclaimer: Not my characters

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. It's just my plot. **

After you graduate, the last place you want to live is with your family. After high school you want to break free, move away, meet someone amazing and have two kids, a boy and a girl, with a white picket fence, and abnormally white teeth. But then there are those of us who take a different root, whether we like it or not.

I had gotten stuck living with Jazz in an apartment. It wasn't so bad, Tucker lived with her. But seeing your best friend snog with your sister every time you turn around can get annoying. But I lived right down the street from college, and with gas being the price that it is; the walking will do me good.

It wasn't all bad I guess living here wasn't so horrible, Sam had moved in too after reading the ad in the paper. She used to board in Jazz's room when it was divided girls and boys, but Tucker's undying love for my sister resulted in a slight room switch. And now I share a room with my girl best friend.

At first it was awkward, changing in closets to avoid seeing certain things friends shouldn't see, at least from their other friends. But eventually, we got used to rushing to the bathroom to change clothes in the morning and night.

Tonight though, I was ridiculously sleepy. I didn't even bother to hide when I stripped down to my boxers. The biter winter weather started to get to me so I slipped on a shirt and turned on my electric blanket. Sam just sat on her bed, writing something down in her diary. I wonder if it's about me and my ghostly muscles. Ha.

I headed for the kitchen, wanting to grab a cup of hot chocolate. I passed the lovers on the couch, who were watching a scary movie, Tucker's face buried into Jazz's shoulder. She smiled as I crossed the room, trying not to giggle. I snatched a piece of popcorn, trying to balance it on the tip of my tongue.

"Why don't you invite Sam to watch the movie with us? We could start it over." She paused the DVD. The frame was kind of creepy, but nowhere near scary.

I chewed thoughtfully on another piece of popcorn. "You guys go ahead. You know, for Tuck's sake." At that comment, he pulled his head up. I knew he wanted to say something brave and heroic in front of his girl. If you call 'eep' heroic at all. I left them to make my hot chocolate.

Bored waiting for the milk to warm in the microwave, I started to read the package. One part sugar, one part corn syrup, one part beep. Beep? I sighed opening the microwave. I burned my hand trying to pour the milk into a mug, but ignored it wanting to get back to bed. I stirred the cocoa round, letting my mind drift. I snapped back into reality, determined not to fall asleep standing up. I grabbed a handful of marshmallows, dumping them in. I didn't bother counting them like I usually do.

When I got back to bed, Sam was curled up into a ball, shivering, trying to get warm. She had changed into her warmest pajamas, gripping her blanket until her knuckles turned white. I set my drink on the table behind my bed, sorting out my covers. Every cover or so I would look over my shoulder to see how she was holding up. She still hadn't fallen asleep yet. I took a long sip of my hot chocolate and set it back down. I sat down on the side of my bed.

"Danny?" Sam sat up slightly, still holding her blanket. Noise filled the room as I squeaked across the floor to her bed. I slung my arm around her, rubbing her back to get her warm. Her normally purple lips had slightly lost their color from her heat deprivation. "Danny, I'm cold."

I picked her up, and her blanket, and toted her across the room. I set her down on my bed and handed her my hot chocolate. "If you want, we can snuggle to get you warm." Her eyes smiled as she took a sip of my drink. She held onto the cup with both hands, looking down into it, as if it would give her the answer.

"Seven. I guess it is a lucky number after all." She eyed the cup, giving it back to me. "See? Seven little marshmallows." They danced around in the mug, forming a heart when they stopped. It was almost like magic. I finished off the mug of magic letting the marshmallows settle to the bottom. I left it on the ground, swiveling around to lie down. Sam followed my lead, laying her head next to mine.

I wanted to make small conversation so I wouldn't fall asleep on her. "How's that guy you like from school? Made any progress?" I ran my hand lightly through her hair. I must admit I was a little jealous. You know being in love can have that kind of effect on people. Immediately I jerked back when that thought came through my mind.

She seemed to notice, dodging the question. "You ok?" I nodded. She leaned into my grip. It was hard not to wrap my arms around her, knowing she liked some other guy. But I was here and now, and he wasn't. You snooze you lose, huh? So I have to stay awake. "Well he's you know…" She turned around, facing me.

"Remind me again?" I innocently smiled at her. Maybe this time I should take notes so I can try to be like him. And then she will love me. I let her lay her head on my heart; she could probably hear it beating twice the normal rate. I changed my hold on her, in a more than friendly way. Nothing dirty that would bug her anyway. I had to get in quality time before she gets the guy. I know she will; only an insane person would say no. And when she gets him, I'll be there when she gets hurt.

She let out a content sigh and started to tell the story she had told many times before. "He has dark hair and eyes I would swim in all day if I could. He's slightly clumsy, but sometimes he can really step up. He has the corniest punch-lines, but I find them cute. He's just perfect." She sighed again, this time out of frustration. "I just wish he loved me back. He probably thinks my feelings towards him are just in a friendly way. How clueless he is."

It felt like she tilted her head upward, looking at me for a reaction. My eyes were closed, trying to concentrate. I had dark hair. Did that count for anything? She must have assumed I was asleep because she stopped talking. I tightened my grip on her so she couldn't leave. Noticing she would disrupt me if she moved, she let herself fall asleep. I heard our roommates walk by on their way to bed. Jazz said something about it being bound to happen. Was she referring to us or the movie?

The next morning I opened my eyes to the sight of Sam staring at me. I blinked to see if it was my imagination. I even pinched myself. But she was still there. "Good morning." I sat up, forcing her to sit up too. I glanced at the clock. 9 am. Thank God we didn't have class today.

"Good morning? You fall asleep while I'm talking to you and all you can say is good morning?" She untangled herself from the mess of covers I had straightened out just last night and stood up. I stood up next to her, placing my foot in the mug by accident. I phased through it.

I picked it up and headed for the kitchen. She followed. "Are you warmer?" She opened the freezer and took out the frozen waffles. She set them in the toaster, getting out the butter. I got out the syrup.

"Yes." She answered, defeated. The waffles popped up, making both of us jump. "No matter how much I expect that, I still jump." We ate in peace, Jazz and Tucker nowhere to be found. I took a note off the fridge. Lovebirds- We went to return the DVD and are running a few errands. See you later. – J&T 8 am

So they had only left an hour ago. They'd probably get side tracked knowing them and would return after lunch. Swallowing, I decided to make conversation. "Why don't you call your crush and ask him over?"

"It would be a waste of phone usage." With that, she left me. I let her go, knowing she didn't want to talk about it. In the middle of washing dishes the phone rang. I figured Sam wouldn't bother to pick it up so I dried my hands and answered.

"Hullo?" I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder as I turned off the faucet. There was a long dramatic pause. Was I being pranked? If I was I would so go ghost all over the kid. Then I heard very sharp inhaling and exhaling. I was about to hang up when they spoke up.

I propped myself onto the counter. I had a feeling I should be sitting. "This is why it would be a waste of phone usage." She hung up. I sat with the phone still in my hand. The dial tone rang through my ears. I set the phone on the receiver. It must've been all in my head. Wishful thinking. I checked the caller ID. Sam's number was the first listed. Today's date, 9:13 in the morning.

I peered out the window. Sam stood in the front yard, looking back at me. I opened the door and rushed out, in my pajamas, to the surprisingly warm girl of my dreams. "Your warmth never went away." She shot a snowball at me. I came charging at her with an even bigger hit. But not with snow. We must of looked like lunatics kissing in the snow, but to me it was perfect. To her it was perfect.

Maybe I was wrong about living with people I knew. When the girl you want is under your nose, why would you blow it all away for something you never had or wanted? Some people are into the whole teeth whitening, son and daughter kind of thing. Besides, white picket fences are overrated anyway.


End file.
